Desconectados
by BlackGSS
Summary: En medio de una partida, los servidores aparentemente se han caído y han quedado atrapados 10 jugadores en su interior con una única misión por cumplir: Convivir. ¿Podrán llevarla acabo? [CaitlynxVi es el único adelanto] Mal sumario, pero dadle una oportunidad!
1. Encerrados

**Es mi primer fic acerca de League of Legends, así que espero que le deis una oportunidad y me digáis que os va pareciendo...**

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

**Capítulo uno: Encerrados**

Asestaba sus golpes con firmeza y rapidez. Gimió levemente golpeando por última vez y pudo ver cómo sus guanteletes destellaban tenuemente provocando una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, ya estaba totalmente potenciado.

Continuó caminando por el camino empuñando ámbos guanteletes, llegando al arbusto de 3 salidas, quedándose un momento en el sitio esperando respuesta del invocador.

- ¡Ahora!- Se escuchó a Caitlyn cuando Taric stuneó a Ashe, era la señal para que Vi saliese y se ocupase de ayudarla.

Trazó un arco de luz hacia Ashe tomándola con uno de sus guantes para levantarla y golpearla con fuerza sobre el suelo. Desapareció de debajo de su posición al observarla tomando la linterna de Tresh, pero Cait fue más rápida y apuntó con su mira a larga distancia dándole de lleno. Cayó al suelo y Vi pudo esbozar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Buena cupcake.- Levantó una mano oprimiendo los dedos de sus guantes para mostrarle solo el pulgar.

- Sin ti podría haberlo hecho igual.- Farfulló molesta, pero acabó negando con la cabeza mientras seguía disparando.- Gracias.- Murmuró levemente esperando que no pudiese escucharla, pero lo hizo, y aumentó su sonrisa.

Estaba orgullosa, hoy estaba siendo su día, aún no había muerto y llevaba ya 1 muerte y 2 asistencias. A éste paso luego podría fanfarronear.

La partida continuó como se podía esperar. Vi se dedicaba a ayudar a la impasible Diana contra aquella fiera Katarina, además de al duro de Gangplank contra el asesino de Zed. Tenía trazado un plan magistral por el invocador y el punto dónde ir en cada momento.

Primera torre de mid derrumbada. El top yacía solo con la torreta que defendía el nexo y el bot se había deshecho de ella. Se estaban empleando hoy a fondo todos, se enorgullecía de tener aquel equipo.

Corrió por la calle de abajo junto a Caitlyn, todos estaban defendiendo su medio, y era su oportunidad de derrumbar lo que faltaba ahora que nadie las veía. La miró un momento de reojo, ¿qué estaría pensando la Sheriff? Desvió su mirada para no pensar en ello y centrarse en la voz que le decía que atacase el inhibidor y así lo hizo.

"Tu equipo a destruido un inhibidor"

Pudieron escuchar todos en sus mentes aguantando bajo aquella torre todo lo que podían aquellos elementos, dando gracias de que Amumu hubiese gastado su super habilidad antes, si no ya estarían muertos.

- ¡Vamos Cait! ¡Nos da tiempo a destruir una más!- Puso énfasis en seguir golpeando la torre. Caitlyn no estaba del todo segura pero siguió la voz de su invocador y de Vi, disparando a toda velocidad hacia la primera torre.

Cayó ante ellas saliendo disparadas de la base. Una flecha dio de pronto en la espalda de Vi haciéndola caer al suelo de rodillas, no se lo esperaba. Caitlyn se detuvo tratando de ayudarla pero la pelirrosa rechazó la mano y la obligó a irse volteándose para enfrentar a Ashe y a Katarina que ya se abalanzaban contra ella mientras la Sheriff comenzó a correr.

Trató de defenderse como pudo, era demasiado ambiciosa, pero aquella vez el invocador tuvo que hacer mucho esfuerzo en que Vi saliera corriendo de allí. Cargó el puño todo lo que pudo antes de que la mataran y salió disparada atravesando el muro. Corrió hacia los lobos y usó aquel poder de invocador llamado destello que le ayudó a cruzar otro muro y correr hacia la base. Pero Zed fue más rápido que él con intención de lanzar sus cuchillas contra ella. Un hombrecito lleno de gemas lo detuvo dando lugar a una nueva pelea.

Diana se lanzó a por el resto que se hayaban tras ellos, impactando de lleno con una Leona que trató de proteger a Ashe a toda costa. Caitlyn desde la retaguardia trataba de no salir herida y matar a la carry enemiga. Amumu se lanzó a por ello creando un círculo que los dejó en el sitio, momento perfecto para que Katarina comenzara a tirar sus cuchillos alrededor de ellos. Vi arriesgando su último aliento volvió por su equipó y creó un arco de luz para espachurrar a la pelirroja contra el suelo y que fuese aniquilada con facilidad, pero Diana no corrió la misma suerte a manos de Zed y estalló por los aires. Vi dio el último golpe de gracia a Ashe y ambas cayeron al suelo.

La batalla quedó en tablas. Ambos equipos habían caído y aparecían en sus bases.

- Vi, ten más cuidado por favor.- Le sermoneó Diana levemente dirigiéndose hacia su línea.

Una fuerte presión en la cabeza de Vi le hizo caerse al suelo presionando sus ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de mantener la consciencia. Los entreabrió pero solo pudo ver todo cómo daba vueltas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

- ¡Esper…!- Caitlyn fue a socorrer a Vi pero cayó junto a ella sintiendo que se desvanecía. Gimió levemente cuando impactó contra el suelo y el sombrero salió disparado.

No sentía su cuerpo, directamente era como si su mente se hubiese abandonado. Trató de ladear la mirada buscando al resto de compañeros. Diana estaba junto a su torre de inhibidor tratando de no caer sujeta a ella, pero acabó cediendo contra el suelo. Gangplank y Taric yacían en las escaleras de la base, si quiera les había dado tiempo a salir de ésta. Buscó a Caitlyn encontrándola junto a ella.

- ¿Pero qué…?- No pudo decir más, cayó de nuevo al suelo sin sentir ningún estímulo del invocador… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

-Vi… Vi…- Unas manos la zarandeaban con cuidado. Abrió los ojos sobresaltada y pudo observar a Caitlyn tratando de despertarla con Diana y sus ojos penetrantes fijos en ella. Estaban arrodilladas junto a ella y los otros 2 se hallaban de pie tras ellas observándola confusos.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó tratando de incorporarse, la cabeza ya no le daba vueltas, pero el combate le había dejado cansada.

- ¿Sientes al invocador?- La voz de Caitlyn sonaba con una pizca de temblor, cosa que sorprendió a la pelirrosa. Pero aún más notar que no sentía la consciencia del invocador.

- ¡¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?!- Se sobresaltó negando con la cabeza.

- Todos hemos perdido la consciencia de nuestros invocadores…- Murmuró vagamente Diana con su voz suave y penetrante.- Pero no hemos vuelto.- Acabó intuyendo la pregunta de la pelirrosa.- Jamás había pasado esto en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí.

- No puede ser…- Miró hacia la nada con la mirada perdida.- ¿Cómo vamos a volver?

- No podemos volver… A no ser que nos saquen.- Taric se decidió a hablar con mirada triste, parecía que él tampoco había vivido aquello nunca.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Por qué no nos han sacado?- La pelirrosa se encontraba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, no le gustaba estar atrapada en un sitio, y menos uno que realmente no existía y tenía límites que eran físicamente determinados.

- Habrán perdido la conexión con ésta realidad.- Suspiró el pirata con pesar.- Nunca había durado tanto…

- Bueno, mantengamos la calma. La voz de Caitlyn siempre tratando de mantener la situación, por algo era la renombrada Sheriff de Piltover, única e irremplazable.

- Sí, será lo mejor.- Tomó la mano del hombre engemado y se levantó con rapidez.- ¿Habéis recibido noticias del otro equipo?

- No… Estábamos esperando a que despertases.- Anunció Caitlyn enfundando su rifle a la espalda.

- ¿Voy yo?- Preguntó ofreciéndose voluntaria a ir, más bien era una afirmación.

- No hará falta.- Autoritaria como siempre, Leona estaba ya entrando a la base junto el resto del equipo que parecían igual de desorientados.- Nosotros también perdimos la conexión…

- ¡Joder!- Golpeó con uno de sus guanteletes el suelo, haciendo un pequeño agujero.

- Cálmate, así no conseguiremos nada.- Trató la Sheriff de nuevo de mantener la calma mirando hacia las tres calles que se abrían ante ellos, ¿cuánto tiempo iban a estar allí?

- Sí, tenemos que guardar la calma.- Asintió a las palabras de Caitlyn mirando hacia Zed y su lucha anterior por el top, tenía que dejarlo de lado y así haría.

Diana miró a Leona directamente alzando las cejas por un momento volviendo a colocarlas en su sitio. La soleada exhaló por la nariz con fuerza y desvió la mirada, lo que creó una ligera sonrisa en la lunar.

- ¿Y qué haremos hasta que podamos volver?- Preguntó Katarina dejándose caer hasta sentarse.

- Convivir.- Sugirió rápidamente Ashe sentándose a su lado pesadamente, más de uno puso mala cara.

* * *

**Una especie de prefacio de lo que será el fic más bien o una pequeña introducción tomada como capítulo.**

**¿Qué creéis que sucedera con esos 10 personajes atrapados en una realidad paralela en la que tendrán que encontrarse cara a cara quieran o no?**

**Espero vuestra opinión ya que al empezar quiero ver cómo lo vais viendo y las espectativas que tenéis...**

**¡Un saludo y hasta pronto mis lectores!**


	2. Fisión

**_¡Hola a todos!_**

**_Aquí viene un nuevo capítulo que espero os merezca la pena leer, ya que empezará a tomar forma pronto..._**

* * *

_"- Convivir.- Sugirió rápidamente Ashe sentándose a su lado pesadamente, más de uno puso mala cara."_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Fisión.**

Todos allí se respetaban, se llevasen mejor o peor con otros, pero la mayoría prefería estar solo que rodeado, sobre todo Vi, que puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia su jungla.

- De aquí no podemos salir y es pequeño, no creo que nos vayamos a perder por ir solos.- Rodó los ojos tratando de deshacerse de algunos, no quería tener que pasar todo el tiempo escuchando conversaciones que realmente la mayoría no le importasen.

- Me parece bien.- Murmuró Diana echando a caminar hacia la jungla, antes de que alguien pudiese protestar, puesto que era la primera en irse.

Leona siguió el rastro del camino que hizo antes de adentrarse en ella y no pudo evitar suspirar ¿por qué era siempre así? Ya entendía por qué si quiera era capaz de volver a acercarse a ella…

- Yo quiero mi cama.- Se quejó Vi sentándose en el suelo con la mirada perdida, Caitlyn la había obligado a quedarse, cómo no.

- Yo quiero poder volver a sentarme en una.- Añadió la pelirroja retirándose un mechón de pelo. La Noxiana aunque no lo pareciese le gustaba vivir acomodada aunque había pasado malos tiempos, un poco de tranquilidad no estaba mal, pero no de ésta forma…

- Qué ánimos.- Negó con la cabeza el asesino de las cuchillas que los miraba con desaprobación.- No voy a estar más tiempo con compasivos.- Dio media vuelta y se marchó como si nada, luego que fuesen capaces de decirle a él algo similar.

Todos lo miraban algo sorprendidos, aunque sabían que Zed no era de estar rodeado de gente, no tanto tiempo, y menos para convivir. Todo lo que sabían de él era que guardaba un secreto y que al menos alguno de allí ya había tenido un pequeño enfrentamiento con él por su sadismo.

- ¿Y yo por qué me tengo que quedar?- Apoyó sus guanteletes en el suelo, pesaban demasiado.

- Vete si quieres.- Se cansó de insistirle en que se quedara, que hiciese lo que quisiera.

- Ohhh… El cupcake me echaría de menos.- Se rió entre dientes recibiendo un golpe en el hombro por parte del pastelito.

- Vete a la mierda.- Levantó el rifle enfadada y comenzó a andar sin mediar palabra por la calle del centro.

Se mordió el labio inferior algo culpable ¿por qué siempre era ella la que empezaba y tenía que sentirse culpable? Resopló mirando hacia otro lado, no pensaba seguirla. Siempre tenía que protegerla para que la tratase así, estaba cansada.

- ¿Por qué se ha ido Cait?- Preguntó Ashe dejando de lado que fue su enemiga de línea.

- Yo que sé, si por ella fuera, a cazar a alguien.- Volvió a mirar por el camino aún culpable.

- Debería de ir alguien…- Leona, ésa sabia persona que siempre sabía qué hacer y hablar de sentimientos, era… Demasiado buena.

La miró un momento tratando de saber algo, pero solo pudo ver una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos, que al momento desapareció, ¿qué le pasaba? Joder, ¿a todos les había trastornado la desconexión o qué?

Golpeó con fuerza los guanteletes en el suelo y se elevó sobre ellos poniéndose en pie.

Ésa Caitlyn… Se había dejado el gorro aquí.

Marchó por el camino dónde la había visto irse con el gorrito en la mano, ¿por dónde demonios habría ido? Últimamente las cosas estaban un poco tensas y eso la había entristecido. ¿Habría decidido volver a desconfiar de ella? Las señales que recibían eran contradictorias. _"Ni que llamarla cupcake fuese para eso"_ Bufó para su propio interior negando con la cabeza ¿por dónde debía de empezar? _"Siempre soy yo la que tiene que hacerle caso, podría escucharme de vez en cuando, claro, yo me quedo por ella, pero ella se va por mí, muy coherente todo." _Relataba en sus pensamientos, estaba algo cansada de la situación. Necesitaba saber qué narices le pasaba.

Decidió comenzar por el lugar más cercano y se introdujo por su jungla. Los lobos habían desaparecido, en su lugar estaba un hueco vacío de paredes altas de piedra que se veía tan solo que le inundó la nostalgia de hacía momentos… ¿Y si no volvían? ¿Y si se había cortado toda conexión? ¿Y si… Tendrían que quedarse aquí para siempre? Se restregó con uno de sus enormes dedos la cara con cuidado desmotivada, no era momento de pensar en aquello, no serviría de nada hacerlo, ni mucho menos le encontraría solución.

Siguió pues con la búsqueda, tenía que encontrarla, era cierto, no era momento para estar de riñas con nadie.

- ¡Caitlyn!- Gritó continuando por la jungla.- Será posible…- Estaba desesperada, había buscado por toda su jungla y no había ni rastro, ahora le tocaba ir por la otra, a ver si por algún designio la encontraba por allí.

- Caitlyn está en el otro lado.- Murmuró una voz a sus espaldas justo cuando se adentró en la jungla "enemiga" que la hizo sobresaltarse como si aún estuvieran en la partida y la pudieran haber pillado haciendo contra jungla. Era Diana.

- Gracias…- Asintió agradecida, si tenía que ponerse a buscar por toda ésta acabaría hasta las narices.

- ¿Qué tienes con Caitlyn?- Preguntó Diana apoyada junto a ella al muro de la pared, era muy curiosa y muy observadora, por ello no había podido dejar de reparar en aquello.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con Caitlyn?- Comenzó a reír mofándose de sus palabras.- No sabes lo que dices Diana.- Desvió la mirada con una sonrisa torcida.

- Creo que eres tú la que no lo sabe.- Dejó su espada en el suelo y se sentó mirando hacia el frente.

- ¿Cómo?- Tenía que ir a buscar a Caitlyn pero aquello le obligó a quedarse.- No entiendo lo que dices Diana.- "Para variar" completó en su mente, no era nada nuevo que no entendía la mayoría de sus consejos, demasiado enrevesados para su gusto.

- Ya te darás cuenta por ti misma.- Volvió su mirada hacia ella para mirarla fijamente.

Tenía unos ojos penetrantes, los cuales creías que te escrutaban con la mirada y descubren cualquier secreto que pueda ocultarse en ellos o no quieras dejar ver. Tragó saliva ante tal mirada, por un momento se sintió tentada a acercase a ella, como muchos encuentros que anteriormente habían tenido.

- No me importa.- Murmuró sin más apoyándose con ella contra la pared.- Prefiero no descubrirlo.- Hizo una mueca con la boca de desagrado.

- ¿Y a ella tampoco le importa?- Cuestionó sin más mirándola de reojo.

¿Por qué Diana se preocupaba en aquello? Bueno, realmente no pensaba que estuviese preocupada, simplemente tenía curiosidad, o quería ser amable o… Espera, ¿Diana estaba siendo amable con ella? Una sonrisa en su interior se creó al darse cuenta de lo que había conseguido.

"El campo de entrenamiento se hallaba totalmente solo, no había nadie y podría disfrutar de estar sola. Necesitaba pensar lo suficiente para no cometer una metedura de pata.

Una figura se hallaba blandiendo su espada con vigorosidad, sin titubear como si realmente tuviera alguien delante. Se quedó allí observándola unos segundos, más bien ella diría unos minutos, se movía de una forma magistral y elegante, ¿quién era?

- ¿Quién eres? Sal de ahí ahora mismo.- La había pillado viendo como entrenaba, con una gran vergüenza a destacar.

- Lo siento.- Se sentía azorada por la situación y salió de detrás del muro de la puerta.- Peleas muy bien.- Concedió observando a la hermosa mujer de tez plateada que tenía frente a ella. Una luz parecía concederle el aura que completaba a ésa extraña marca en su frente.- Soy Vi.

- Así que tu eres la nueva compañera.- Le echó un vistazo de arriba abajo sin mucho interés y muy disimuladamente analizando la nueva campeona, cosa que puso nerviosa a la pelirrosa.- Soy Diana.- Añadió simplemente volteando para seguir entrenando.

- Vaya, qué agradable.- Espetó sin más chascando la lengua, vaya humos.

- Como si me importase, eres tú la que me ha molestado, estoy entrenando.- Frunció el ceño volviéndose de nuevo hacia ella.

- Yo también venía a entrenar.- Bufó levemente acercándose a uno de los sacos que habían pegados a la pared.

- Ah no. Yo entreno sola.- Se quejó enfadada.

- Como si me importase.- Esbozó una suave sonrisa maliciosa y comenzó a descargar derechazos contra el saco.

Diana rechinó los dientes con cara de pocos amigos y volvió a su entrenamiento con la espada en silencio. ¿Pero quién se había creído? Tenía suerte de que estuviesen dentro del Instituto de Guerra… Mucha suerte."

Sus episodios con ella se habían sucedido a lo largo de los meses que llevaba allí y para su sorpresa… podía decirse que… Había hecho buenas migas con la lunar. A medida que la había ido conociendo, los momentos de roce descendieron gradualmente, al igual que la confianza había aumentado de la misma forma, aún no conocía a la verdadera Diana en su esplendor, pero aquella mujer le parecía tan semejante a ella que estaba feliz de aquel acercamiento, y de que no estuvieran peleando a muerte ahora que estaban fuera del Instituto de Guerra… Teóricamente. Además había dejado su espada en el suelo nada más había llegado y la había visto… Si ése no era un gesto de confianza no sabía lo que era, aunque bueno, no es que la hubiese sentido mucho. Aquel lugar la estaba cambiando, por fin para bien.

- Sabes, aunque no lo crean, eres más amable de lo que pretendes demostrar.- Estiró sus labios en una ligera sonrisa concesiva. Había hablado muchas veces con ella y quizás era el momento de ceder del todo.

Diana la miró unos segundos antes de esbozar una débil pero significativa sonrisa. Era la segunda vez en su vida que le decían aquello. Parpadeó un par de veces recordando la primera persona que lo hizo y borró gradualmente la sonrisa manteniéndola en su interior. Desde luego la pelirrosa con tal carácter había encajado muy bien con el suyo propio.

- Creo que debería de ir a buscar a Caitlyn, ya se habrá dado cuenta de que se fue sin su gorrito y se escuchará el grito por toda la Grieta.- Rió maliciosamente poniéndose en pie aún mirándola. No necesitaba una respuesta, ésa sonrisa le había bastado, era la primera vez que le sonreía, al menos sin una burla antecesora.

- Y tú más sensible de lo que aparentas ser.- Mantuvo ésa sonrisa interior exteriorizándola por unos segundos burlona mirando hacia sus guanteletes, haciendo reír a su compañera de equipo inevitablemente, que notaba como sus mejillas se ruborizaban levemente.

Vi era mucho más… Persona de lo que había imaginado, de lo que si quiera había intuido, más de lo que ella misma sabía. Quizás algún día reconociese todo lo que ahora mismo se veía incapaz de reconocer.

- Eh, yo no te he insultado… Peli-vieja.- Se quejó riendo entre dientes por ése pequeño apodo que pareció enfadar momentáneamente a Diana, pero acabó exhalando en una pequeña risa resignada.

- Yo tampoco te he insultado… Peli-friki.- Le devolvió la burla sin permitirle dañar su orgullo. Alzó una ceja la aludida desaprobando ése nombre.

- Yo no soy friki.- Su defensa era clara y concisa.

- Ni yo vieja.- Alzó las cejas defendiéndose sin mucha inquina mirando directamente a los ojos increíblemente azules de Vi.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó de pronto la inconfundible voz de Caitlyn asomándose por el hueco en el que Vi iba a salir a buscarla.

Desvió sus ojos hacia los marrones de la Sheriff y trató de compararlos. No había comparación ninguna, pero demasiadas similitudes.

* * *

_**¿Y bien?**_

_**¿Qué tal os pareció? Espero vuestras opiniones en formas de review, sabéis que me gusta recibirlas y así me alentáis a seguir con la historia. **_

_**¡Un saludo y hasta pronto lectores!**_


	3. Nadie me entiende

**¡Siento la tardanza! Pero estaba liada con unas cosas y otras. **

**¡Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo!**

* * *

_- ¿Interrumpo algo?- Preguntó de pronto la inconfundible voz de Caitlyn asomándose por el hueco en el que Vi iba a salir a buscarla._

_Desvió sus ojos hacia los marrones de la Sheriff y trató de compararlos. No había comparación ninguna, pero demasiadas similitudes._

* * *

- ¡Te estaba buscando!- Frunció el ceño volviendo su cuerpo hacia Caitlyn.- Luego te quejas de que soy infantil.- Chasqueó la lengua acusándola de su comportamiento por salir antes corriendo.

- Sí, ya lo veo, ¿y para qué has venido?- Preguntó enarcando una ceja sin ceder ni una milésima, estaba enfadada, ardía en chispas realmente, ¿ésa era su forma de buscarla?

- Me encontré primero con Dia…- Cuando quiso voltear para verla se había esfumado por completo, ésa mujer era tan sigilosa… Al menos sabía que tenía una amiga nueva e interesante aquí dentro.- Bueno, el caso es que…- ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Qué estaba preocupada por su seguridad y el por qué se había marchado de aquella forma?- Se te cayó el gorro cuando nos desmayamos todos y te lo dejaste allí.- Disfrazó su verdad con una verdad a medias, eso debía de valer para que la perdonase por lo que quisiese que hubiese hecho.

- Como no.- Negó levemente.- Gracias por traerlo.- Su voz sonaba neutral y limpia, ¿se había molestado en traerle el gorro hasta aquí? Ésa Vi… Tomó el gorro de sus manos y se lo colocó con naturalidad.

¿Pero por qué ahora parecía incluso más enfadada que antes? ¿Qué había hecho? Todo era culpa suya, siempre. Encima de que se había acordado de traerle el gorro, de que se había preocu… encargado de que estuviese bien…

- ¿Pero ahora qué te pasa?- Sintió un cosquilleo por el brazo cuando trató de levantarlo haciendo un aspaviento y tuvo que quitarse un guantelete dejándolo en el suelo, no podía más con él, tenía los brazos agotados. Caitlyn se extrañó por ello y decidió ayudarle a que no tropezase con él cuando tratase de moverse. Lo tomó con cuidado colocándolo junto una de las paredes bajo la atenta mirada de su dueña. Fu, no recordaba que pesasen tanto.

- Nada Vi.- Respondió sentándose cerca del mismo sitio donde antes había estado Diana.- Simplemente…- ¿Le molestaba que…?- ¿Crees que volveremos a… casa?- Preguntó algo aturdida otra cosa que también le atemorizaba la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos un poco más sorprendida, ¿acaso lo que le sucedía era que tenía miedo? Su tono sonaba algo tembloroso y tenía la mirada perdida. Se mordió de nuevo el labio inferior viéndola en aquella posición. Parecía tan frágil y desprotegida… Muy diferente a la Caitlyn de hacía unas horas que se alzaba imponente contra cualquier enemigo e infligía tiros por doquier si se atrevían a interponerse en su camino.

- No te quepa duda de ello.- Hizo una pequeña pausa para sentarse junto a ella.

La morena agradeció el calor que le proporcionó su amiga y se resguardó por un momento en él acoplándose a su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Era reconfortante sentirla cerca. Siempre era reconfortante tenerla cerca porque… Se sentía tan protegida junto a ella que le proporcionaba toda la seguridad que a ella a veces le faltaba y la torturaba.

- Cupcake.- Continuó esperando que saliera de sus labios un bufido de enfado o de fastidio, pero al contrario. No sabía en qué momento la idea de que la llamase cupcake le había dejado de molestar, lo que atrajo la curiosa mirada de Vi hacia su rostro, ¿en qué estaría pensando? ¿No la habría escuchado?

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura de ello idiota?- Se separó de su contacto recibiendo una mirada de ojos azules que parecía posada en ella desde hacía unos minutos, la pelirrosa estaba satisfecha, no sabía en qué momento que la llamara idiota había dejado de molestarle, pero ésta vez, al menos, no lo había hecho, todo parecía normal, como siempre.

- ¿Acaso sirve de algo no estarlo?- Torció los labios un momento para luego apretarlos y formar una delgada línea que automáticamente se suavizó de nuevo.

- No te entiendo Vi.- Resopló recostando la cabeza contra la fría pared.

Miró lo era un techo vacío y sin nubes, quería ver las estrellas, la luna, las nubes… Quería poder subir a la terraza de su piso, contemplar las luces encendidas de una nocturna Piltover sabiendo que todos sus rincones están bajo su mandato y tiene que velar por ellos, sentirse… La reina del mundo allí arriba, era su pequeño lugar donde el aire azotaba su cabello cada atardecer, donde verlo caer el único día que tenía de descanso era algo satisfactorio, porque si algo especial lo conviertes en tu rutina, deja de ser especial.

- Nadie me entiende.- Rió entre dientes tratando de amenizarla ya que parecía tener la mirada perdida en un sin punto de aquel odioso cielo, jamás se había parado a mirar hacia aquel cielo inhóspito, aunque bueno, nunca había tenido tiempo en un combate para hacerlo… quizás solo tuviese que cambiar de conversación.- Como a Diana.

- ¿Diana?- Se extrañó el escuchar eso de ella, nunca lo había mencionado, bueno, ni tampoco a la plateada, aunque era obvio, Diana tenía una forma de dar consejos… Un tanto… rebuscada, la misma Leona se lo comentó meses atrás.- Últimamente te veo con ella mucho.- Murmuró volviendo a mirarla, ¿entendería lo que quería decir? Sonaría muy violento si lo espetase sin más. Pero… Diana era… Una mujer misteriosa e inaccesible, quizás a Vi le…

- Um, bueno.- Se encogió de hombros con una ceja alzada que ella no pudo ver, ¿a qué venía eso? No se veía en la necesidad de decir nada más acerca de ella.

- Es tu vida.- Dejó el rifle a un lado y miró de nuevo a la acompañante que tenía al otro.

¿Su vida? Claro que era su vida, ¿a qué se refería? La miró a la par y pudo ver un poco de… No sabría bien qué decir. No era buena para interpretar los sentimientos de nadie a no ser que fuese el miedo, nunca había tenido en quién necesitar interpretarlos y claro… Ahora no podía encontrar el resquicio para hacerlo en ella. ¿Pensaría quizás que podría hacer más buenas migas con Diana que con ella? ¿Qué la dejaría de lado? ¿Después de que ella misma se…? La tonta de cupcake.

- De verdad, a veces tampoco te entiendo a ti.- Fue su turno de resoplar pasándose por la cara la mano sin el guantelete, dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás sobre una piedra, cortando el contacto visual.

Si ni ella misma se entendía, ¿cómo iba a intentar que Vi entendiese lo que pasaba en su interior? Aún si quiera comprendía el torrente de electricidad que notaba cada vez que su tacto la rozaba con alguna parte de su cuerpo, o cuando los zafiros color cielo que tenía por ojos la miraban empequeñecidos por sus comisuras fruncidas mostrando una sonrisa tersa y sucia, normalmente por hollín de entrenar o ayudar últimamente a Heimer en el taller.

No pudo evitar pensar en aquel día, en aquel combate, no era la primera vez que la salvaba, pero, aquella vez… Nunca había querido hablar del tema.

- Nadie me entiende.- Copió su respuesta con el rostro sombrío haciendo un gesto en la comisura del labio derecho, lo estiro y volvió a poner en su sitio en un segundo.

- Tampoco dejas que te entiendan.- Un punto perdido en el suelo eran ahora sus pensamientos, los pensamientos sobre Diana y sus palabras.

Su tono había vuelto a hacer mella en su consciencia, ¿qué sucedería si realmente hubiese atendido a aquel impulso cuando tuvo la oportunidad? ¿Por qué se había separado de ella tan violentamente? Eso no era propio de ella, ¿tendría miedo de volver a sentir su abrazo?...

No respondió. Un silencio embriagó la instancia y la poca privacidad que inducía a ello, desde luego no sabía cómo calmar aquello.

- Al menos entiendo algunas cosas de ti.- La miró de reojo con una medio sonrisa pintada en el rostro, volvería a darle ganas de abrazarla.- Porque eres un cupcake por ejemplo.- La estiró aún más volteándose hacia ella burlona.

- Mira, cómo me vuelvas a decir cupcake…- De pronto volvió a molestarle y sonaba en tono amenazante imitando la acción de la pelirosa en girarse en su dirección.- A ver, ilumíname con tu gran inteligencia, ¿por qué soy un cupcake?- Ironizó señalando su sombrero de copa que fielmente llevaba ya colocado, no entendía cómo había sido capaz de marcharse sin él.

- Incluso sin él lo serías.- Rechinó entre dientes poniéndose en pie, tendiéndole una mano.

Suspiró y negó con una ceja alzada mientras le tomaba la mano para incorporarse, ésa Vi… Estuvo a punto de esbozar una sonrisa desde allí abajo. Su pelo rosa caía como una cascada por uno de sus lados de la cabeza pero sin taparle la cara, solo un mechón salvaje descendía por su frente, tan rebelde como ella.

- ¿Por qué entonces?- Insistió algo sorprendida por el hecho de que siempre había creído unido su apodo a su precioso gorro.

Tomó impulso, pero Vi hizo casi todo el trabajo por levantarla, poniéndole demasiado énfasis sin saber la fuerza con la que estaba levantándose Caitlyn, perdió el equilibrio y dio un paso hacia ésta, quedando cerca una de la otra con sus brazos rodeando los suyos para obtener ambas estabilidad. Incómodamente cerca.

Sus ojos azules viajaron por sus tenues ojos marrones que la miraban aún como si de un perro desvalido se tratasen, pero ella era más hermosa. Un pequeño hoyuelo se alzaba en ése momento en el que descendió la mirada y haciendo una mueca con la boca consiguió aparecer, dando paso a un precioso rostro, más brillante aún. Más…

- Porque tienes el rostro como un cupcake.- Notó cómo sus pensamientos se habían trasformado en acciones y subía una mano hacia el rostro de Caitlyn.

Retrocedió parpadeando rápidamente, notando el rubor que se empezó a causar en ambos rostros, sobre todo en el de la morena. Cerró la mano y la dejó junto a su cuerpo de nuevo, mierda, no debía de haber sido tan brusca, ¿y si ahora menos quería que la abrazase? Joder, joder, joder, ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Qué había hecho? Miró hacia otro lado y observó el guantelete, perfecta excusa para escabullirse de ése momento y de tener que terminar de responderle.

Cuando estuvo a punto de posar su mano en su mejilla pudo notar cómo quería que lo hiciera. Su cuerpo se había vuelto rígido y no le respondía a los estímulos que le había enviado. Simplemente, se había quedado detenida en el tiempo esperando a la acción que realmente quería que llevase a cabo, pero retrocedió. Sus pensamientos también. ¿Cómo podía haber si quiera pensado en ello? Ella era su amiga, Vi. Y ella era su amiga también, Cupcake.

- Deberíamos volver, a ver cómo van aquellos.- Propuso algo nerviosa tomando su guantelete dándole la espalda para tener libertad de darse un pequeño golpe en la frente con coraje y morderse el nudillo de la mano antes de colocárselo, ¿qué había intentado?

* * *

**Hasta aquí la actualización de hoy.**

**Y me reitero, ¡siento la tardanza!**

**Respuestas:**

**Scarlet Abadeer: Totalmente haha. No me imagino en ésa situación en la que se me quede colgado el equipo y no pueda salir de la pantalla o.o**

**Natsukikocchi: Muchas gracias ^^ La verdad es que se me ocurrió cuando el servidor de EUW se colgó de pronto y me imaginé la situación. ¡Viva la otp de Vi y Cait!**

**KagamineIkume: Muchas gracias a ti también ^^ Bueno bueno, no revelaré nada por ahora, solo puedo decir que sí, es un CaitlynxVi, pero no más detalles del resto ;)**

**Yume swan 33: Oh, ¡me alegro de encontrar fans de ésta pareja! ¡Sin duda lo continuaré hasta terminarlo!**

**Y sin más dilación, un saludo ¡y hasta pronto!**


	4. El Vacío

**¡Nueva actualización!**

**Siento de nuevo la tardanza, pero ya sabéis, exámenes finales y blablablabla, un coñazo todo.**

**Por ello, aquí tenéis un capítulo el doble de extenso para satisfaceros... De ahora en adelante intentaré que sigan siendo así de largos. **

**¡Disfrutad!**

* * *

Las cosas se habían calmado. Todos seguían con la esperanza de que ésas mentes "superiores" conseguirían hacerlos volver, sanos y salvos, pero el tiempo y la espera eran algo que no podían remediar. Ninguno sabía responder a la pregunta de "¿cuánto tiempo llevaremos aquí?", pero solo había que recorrer un poco el terreno y observar los destrozos de Vi y sus nervios por estar encerrada para darse cuenta que demasiado. La única ventaja al ser una segunda realidad y que el tiempo pareciese no fluir, es que no podrían morirse de hambre o de deshidratación.

* * *

Musitaba en voz baja mientras continuaba con su camino. Estaba cansada de tener que ver aquellas caras malhumoradas… ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser ella la que pusiese todo en orden? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse llevar y ayudar a los demás? Suponía que era su naturaleza y realmente estaba a gusto con ella, pero aquella situación se había ido de sus propias manos.

Al igual que sus propios… Sentimientos como podía intuir. Se habían desbordado hasta causarse un estado de no saber qué ocurrir o qué hacer. ¿Cómo podía sentir un calambre por toda la espina dorsal cada vez que solo sus ojos se topaban con los suyos? No estaba bien… Pero a la vez… Sabía que había sido ella. Le debía la vida.

Ladeó la mirada sin querer asumir lo que en su pensamiento se encontraba. La calle estaba tan vacía que la nostalgia la invadió, no estaba segura de cuántos días llevaban allí, pero echaba de menos poder estar en su habitación con Lulu pululando por allí para jugar con ella. ¿Qué tal estaría la yordle? Suspiró cansada penetrando dentro de la jungla, dejándose caer sobre uno de los muros paralelos a la calle. Los sentimientos eran tan complejos que no conseguía atisbar dónde se separaba un sentimiento y el deseo del mismo.

* * *

Sus dagas yacían guardadas debidamente mientras miraba al cielo inexistente. ¿Qué sería lo que había sucedido? Desde luego, llevaba mucho tiempo como campeona allí y jamás, en todo ése tiempo, había pasado algo parecido. Era como si… ¿Se hubiesen olvidado de nosotros? Por primera vez, la Noxiana podía decir que tenía real pudor y pavor por lo que pudiese suceder de ahí en adelante.

No notaba la presencia de ninguno de sus compañeros por las colindancias, probablemente todos se hubiesen dispersado, o al menos, la mayoría. Ninguno era de tener cerca compañía, cada uno tenía su pasado. Oscuro. Si no fuese así, no estarían aquí, desde luego, una vida apacible no entraba dentro del término de la Liga de Campeones.

- Vaya, vaya.- Un murmullo a su espalda la hizo estremecerse, obligándose a sí misma a voltear para ver quién era.

Unos ojos rojos la miraban fijamente, sin titubear. Las pequeñas rejillas que tenía por boca se habían estirado en lo que parecía una desdeñada sonrisa que le heló la sangre, pero no se inmutó, se quedó impasible viendo el rostro del asesino. Otro como ella.

- No me esperaba que una Noxiana tuviese miedo…- Su tono parecía cautelosamente cargado de sorna, no le gustaba ni un pelo a la pelirroja, desde luego, Zed era tan sádico como ella, o peor.

- ¿Quién dice que tenga miedo?- Preguntó alargando su mirada, con advertencia en su voz.

- Solo hay que verte la cara.- Sonrió de medio lado con ésos grilletes, era horrible la imagen, sin duda.

- Tú la escondes para que no te la podamos ver, así no notamos que estás muerto de miedo.- Se cruzó de brazos relajándose al borrarle la sonrisa, quien las daba las tomaba.

- ¿Y ésas confianzas?- Preguntó dejando escapar una risa suspicaz.

- La misma que te has tomado tú opinando sobre mí.- Cortante y seca entrecerró levemente los ojos, alerta, no le gustaba nada cuando Zed echaba a reír.

- ¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?- Abrió sus ojos rojos un poco más acercando su rostro asesino al suyo. No se achantó, pero notó cómo algo le ascendía por la punta de sus dedos. Sus ojos rojos sin duda eran impactantes, y fríos, terriblemente vacíos de emoción alguna, para intimidar quizás. ¿Realmente sentiría?

- Eso te servirá con otros. Soy una Noxiana, a mí no me asustas.- Le advirtió manteniéndole la mirada, no por nada era una de las mayores y renombradas asesinas de Noxus. Que cojones, era la mejor.

- Vaya, ya veo.- Captó un cierto interés en su voz, ¿qué quería?

- Zed, no soy estúpida como la mayoría de campeones.- Bufó suavemente molesta.- Así que dime lo que quieres.

- ¿No te resulta extraño que nunca haya sucedido nada, y de buenas a primeras tras la llegada del nuevo campeón ése morado nos hemos quedado atrapados de los principales campeones?- Preguntó volviendo a su habitual rostro serio y su voz ronca y penetrante.

Parpadeó un par de veces escuchando sus palabras… ¿De verdad el nuevo campeón podía haber tenido algo que ver? Era un disparate, pero… ¿Y si…? Tal vez…

- Eso es imposible Zed.- Murmuró parpadeando perpleja por la idea.- ¿Cómo iba a tener manera de hacerlo? Es solo un campeón más.- Decididamente era imposible.

- ¿Solo un campeón más?- Ésta vez rió con algo de lo que pareció real sorna.- Veo que no has escuchado de dónde proviene.

- Pues no, no me interesa.- Le cortó de pronto, no le gustaba hablar de otros campeones, personas, monstruos, o lo que fuesen.- ¿De dónde viene?- Pero ante tal ímpetu, se lo creó a ella misma.

- Del mismo vacío.- Alzó lo que debían de ser un par de cejas y volvieron a su sitio dándole más énfasis, Katarina entreabrió la boca abriendo los ojos un poco más, atónita.

- E… Eso es imposible.- Vaciló al escoger sus palabras.- El Vacío solo es un lugar dónde se destruyen cosas, no puede haber vi…

- Sí que puede haber vida.- Ésta vez le cortó a ella el asesino.- ¿Quién crees que desintegra ésas cosas? ¿El vacío por sí solo? Te creía más lista.- Decepcionado exhaló por su nariz metálica con fuerza.

- No me interesaba saber ése tipo de cosas.- Dijo únicamente sin sentirse insultada.- Además, si así es… ¿Habrá conseguido desintegrar algo de la Liga?- Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo al imaginar a Vel'Koz destruyendo uno de los servidores.

- No lo sé, pero, solo sé que seguro ése campeón es el causante de todo esto y…- Ahora hablaba con algo de rabia.- No podemos hacer nada.- Suavizó el tono, parecía resignado.- Espero que los invocadores sean más inteligentes que los que nos manejaron hoy.

- Por favor.- No pudo evitar reír, Zed era una persona muy fría, muy distante, pero sin embargo… No carecía de sentimientos, aunque no fuesen del todo buenos o puros. Lo notó mirándola profundamente.

Escuchó toda la conversación con la mirada perdida en el muro que tenía frente a ella, donde hace un tiempo habían estado los golems. Apretó el escudo dorado que portaba siempre en la mano y apoyando la cabeza en la piedra cerró los ojos tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de presenciar escondida. No había querido, pero probablemente hubiese sido peor si se hubiese movido y descubierto su posición, estaba segura de que era lo suficiente silenciosa como para pasar inadvertida allí. Y así fue.

- Hay alguien que te busca.- Susurró en un hilo de voz el asesino. Ante los ojos de la pelirroja una sombra se creó junto a él y cruzó de pronto el muro, quedando al otro lado, en menos de un milisegundo, Zed como otra sombra, desapareció hacia la sombra que ya había perdido de vista, sin duda, ésa habilidad era asombrosa.

Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir nada más ver la sombra del "hombre" o lo que quisiera que fuese, por lo que en un impulso se pegó más aún a la pared para tratar de que no la viese, pero rechinando los dientes, salió corriendo ahora que nadie le prestaría atención hacia la jungla, tratando de no asomarse a la calle donde se encontraba aún Katarina y Zed. ¿Vel'koz sería realmente el culpable? ¿No podían hacer nada de verdad? Estaban… Atrapados… O peor… Desconectados.

Cruzó hasta su sombra sin más, sin dejar que la otra persona que acababa de aparecer en la calle lo notase allí, aunque si era quien esperaba, ya lo sabía de antemano, quizás no había sido tan inteligente. Volteó de pronto la cabeza al escuchar un ruido en la maleza vecina, entrecerró levemente los ojos rojos enarcando una ceja al ver un destello dorado antes de desaparecer sin dejar rastro. ¿Los había escuchado? Sería divertido… Estiró los grilletes que tenía por boca y se aproximó a seguir el camino que había dejado. No estaba bien escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

- ¿Haciendo amigos?- Preguntó a su espalda una nueva voz femenina. Joder, ¿hoy era el día de a la espalda de Katarina o qué?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?- Preguntó al voltear, entonces se encontró con un cabello tan pulcro que tampoco esperaba, sosteniendo en una de sus manos su magistral arco.

- El suficiente.- Murmuró acercándose ligeramente a ella.

- ¿No te enseñaron que no es de buena educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?- Preguntó reprochándole aquello.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tú tienes buena educación?- Su cara era seria e impasible, únicamente alzó una ceja inquisitiva.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó tratando de serenarse, le ponía los nervios a flor de piel. Parecía una muchacha buena y serena, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Alzó el arco apuntándole con una flecha.

- Lo mismo que tú.- Le dirigió una corta sonrisa que luego volvió a borrar desviando su mirada hacia la nada.

- No juegues conmigo.- Se acercó a ella amenazante, con una de sus manos peligrosamente cerca de sus dagas.

- ¿Recuerdas que ya no estamos jugando?- Preguntó clavando de pronto su mirada en la suya, con gesto seco, con voz seca, deteniéndose cerca de ella, lo suficiente para poder saltar encima de ella, pero no lo hizo, la miró expectante ver como descendía el arco hasta dejarlo en reposo en una de sus manos de nuevo.

- Sí, lo recuerdo.- Asintió parpadeando con cuidado.

- Creo que Zed tiene razón.- Comentó mirando hacia su halcón que sobrevolaba por encima de ellas, vale, ahora entendía cómo sabía de su presencia, mediante él.

- Nunca he jugado contra Vel'koz.- Pensativa, recibió de nuevo su mirada gélida.

- Yo tampoco…- Desveló aún sosteniendo el arco en la mano, apretándolo con algo de fuerza, no quería sacar conjeturas precipitadas pero...- ¿Qué pasaría si de verdad ya no estamos jugando?- Preguntó volviendo al hilo de antes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería.

- Si estamos desconectados y morimos… ¿Desapareceremos?- La nueva idea hizo que Katarina se asustase realmente de nuevo, no había pensado en ello. Rozó sus dagas suavemente y pasó una pequeña cinta de seguridad sobre ellas para tenerlas bien guardadas, sin sustos. Quizás allí casi ninguno fuese de su total agrado, pero, no tenía nada en contra de ninguno, todos habían sido sus compañeros en algún momento, y al menos a sus manos, ninguno moriría.

- No lo había pensado…- Musitó en un hilo de voz fijando su mirada en el suelo.

- Veo que eres tan estúpida como pensaba.- Medio sonrió de forma graciosa, recibiendo la dura y asesina mirada de la pelirroja.

- Puede que no estemos jugando, pero podría matarte si así quisiera.- En un instante, quitó la cinta de seguridad y se hallaba sobre ella con la daga desenfundada, amenazante sobre su pecho.- Yo que tú, me andaría con cuidado…- Sinuosamente movió sus labios grácilmente, después pudo tonar algo que reposaba sobre su pecho, una flecha que se había conducido allí a la misma velocidad, expectante a alguno de sus movimientos.

- No eres la única que tiene reflejos, Noxiana.- Alzó sus cejas un par de milisegundos volviéndolas a colocar en su sitio. Sabía de las increíbles y limpias habilidades de Ashe, pero siempre la subestimaba.- Yo tampoco titubearía en matarte si así quisiera.- Sabía ella también que debía de ser fría y letal con la pelirroja, o estaría a su merced si así ella lo quisiera.

- Hazlo entonces.- Dejó un centímetro más entre su pecho y su daga dándole espacio para acertar una flecha en su pecho, sabía que no sería capaz.

Alzó un poco más el arco y disparó una certera flecha que obligó a abrir los ojos a Katarina como cuencas.

¿Lo había hecho? Miró algo asustada hacia su pecho, limpio, no había ninguna marca, no le dolía. Comenzó a sentir un ardor en el cuello, se llevó una mano a éste y un hilillo muy pequeño de sangre descendía ahora por él.

- No me tientes Katarina, o la próxima vez irá a tu pecho.- Le advirtió manteniéndose en aquella posición sin separarse de ella, dejando que dejase de confiarse por su aspecto agradable y sutil. Ya no era así.

- ¿Por qué no me has matado directamente?- Preguntó alzando una ceja con curiosidad, la habitante de Freljord le causaba curiosidad. Aún más desde aquella circunstancia, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en tal tesitura con la peliblanca.

- No quiero matarte, aunque si es necesario no tendría ningún reparo en hacerlo.- Dijo simplemente, notando como la pelirroja sonreía frente a ella, realmente, solo ella sabía que no podría hacerlo, no estaba en su naturaleza, pero si debía de defenderse… Su vida estaba primero.

- Yo tampoco quiero matarte, ya lo sabes.- Desveló una vez más posando suavemente sus labios en un impulso sobre los suyos, fríos e impenetrables.

Se ruborizó al notar aquel contacto, cobrando por una vez color en sus mejillas frías y apagadas. Un cúmulo de sensaciones calurosas comenzaron a embriagarle el pecho, donde ya no le importaba que hubiese una daga. La arquera se separó bruscamente de ella con el corazón latiéndole con violencia, no, no, no, ¡joder, que no!

- ¿Cuándo dejarás de negarme Ashe?- Preguntó suavemente dejando que se separase de ella.

- Esto no está bien Katarina.- Negó tratando de disipar el calor que albergaban sus mejillas.

- Es cierto, yo soy una asesina y tú una reina, ¿no es así?- Recordó sus palabras la última vez, cuando si quiera había dejado que la besase, ahora… Sintió una calma dentro de ella, lo había conseguido, quizás estaba rompiendo sus barreras.

- Exacto.- Le dio la razón desviando la mirada.- No podemos…

- No puedes tú.- Cortó sus palabras dando media vuelta de nuevo hacia la base.- A mí no me metas.- Con voz quedada anduvo sin más dilación, aparentando tristeza, pero con una gran sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro aunque la arquera no la viese por estar de espaldas a ella, dejándola sola con su incertidumbre. Pero estaba satisfecha, pronto, el frío hielo se extinguiría.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal os pareció? ¿Os gustó el capítulo más extenso? ¿Y qué me decís de lo que sucedió?**

**¡Os espero en las reviews!**

**Respuestas:**

**Scarlet Abadeer - ¡Hola querida lectora! Sin duda, no es algo que pueda responder ahora mismo. Van a estar muuucho tiempo dentro sin conexión, así que... Todo dependerá de cómo avance la historia. ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**Natsukikocchi - ¡Hola hola! Más quisiera yo que nos dieran RP cada vez que se nos cae el EUW server xd Éso pasará en NA, y similares, pero aquí... Nos aguantamos con un cabreo de la leche, por éso es tan criticado haha. La verdad es que me di cuenta de la extensión y tampoco estaba muy conforme con ella, así que... ¡Espero que éste capítulo más extenso os satisfazca! ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**KagamineIkumi - ¡Hola! Muchas gracias, ¡me alegra que te gustase! Dicho y hecho, también tomo vuestras sugerencias en cuenta ¿eh? ¡Un saludo y espero verte por aquí de nuevo!**

**¡Un saludo y hasta prontito queridxs lectores!**


End file.
